


Future starts slow

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romance campagnarde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Future starts slow

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre** : Future starts slow  
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Genre**  : romance campagnarde

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**6\. Future starts slow**

Si à 18 ans on avait dit à Kurt Hummel que passé 30 ans il ouvrirait une chambre d'hôtes en France dans le Périgord, il vous aurait sûrement conseillé d'aller vous faire admettre au plus vite dans l'asile le plus proche. A 32 ans et bien…

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Sarah, il faut vraiment préparer la dépendance ! Le client arrive cette après-midi.

\- Je sais chef.

\- Active-toi alors !

\- Bien chef. »

* * *

A 32 ans, Kurt Hummel, star confirmée de Broadway disparaît. Il disparaît du jour au lendemain sans véritablement prévenir personne à part sa famille proche pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Lorsque son agent le retrouvera plusieurs mois plus tard après un intense travail de pistage, il en fera presque une crise cardiaque. Parce que qu'est-ce que Kurt peut bien aller foutre dans le Périgord à retaper un corps de ferme ?

Quand il lui pausera la question, Kurt haussera les épaules et le remerciera pour ses bons et loyaux services en lui rappelant bien la clause de confidentialité sur son contrat.

Personne ne le connaît ici et personne ne lui pose de questions ou ne cherche à savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. On le laisse vivre.

* * *

« Chef, je mets quoi comme draps ?

\- Hm. Flanelle. Il fait encore frais et ça gardera la chaleur sans étouffer notre visiteur.

\- Okay.

\- Il faudra aussi que tu passes au marché, il nous faut de nouveaux pains de savon parfumés, des sachets de lavande, des bougies au miel et un assortiment de serviettes de table.

\- Il me faudra une liste, tu sais que je ne me rappelle jamais de tout.

\- Je te la mettrai sous un magnet du frigidaire.

\- Parfait. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour le potager ? Je peux envoyer Samuel. Il ne crachera pas sur un peu d'argent de poche.

\- J'ai bien des pommes-de-terre à déterrer… et des petits pois à écosser. Tu peux lui dire de venir pour une après-midi. Après ce ne sera plus la peine, mon père vient dans quinze jours et lorsqu'il est là le potager est sa chasse gardée.

\- Je transmettrai. »

* * *

**Avril 2024**

_« Kurt… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr qu'en cet instant précis Rachel. »_

_Il est en train de signer le compromis de vente de son appartement et il ne pourrait pas en être plus soulagé. Rien n'est encore déménagé, mais il a assez d'argent pour faire appel à des déménageurs. De toute façon, il va laisser tous les meubles et n'emmener que l'essentiel. Le contenu de son armoire prendra déjà bien assez de place et ça, il ne le laissera certainement pas au soin des déménageurs._

_« Mais… Tout abandonner comme ça… Je sais que tu as eu une année difficile Kurt, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? »_

_Kurt hausse les épaules, lassé de devoir répéter encore et encore les mêmes arguments._

_« Je suis fatigué Rachel. »_

_Il n'a pas envie d'en dire plus que ça aujourd'hui._

_« Mais…_

_\- Rachel. »_

_Rachel se mord la lèvre inférieure et pose sa main sur son avant-bras._

_« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est tellement soudain et… Tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour être là où tu es Kurt et tu es prêt à tout jeter au vent du jour au lendemain…_

_\- Exactement._

_\- Avoue que si tu étais à ma place tu t'inquièterais aussi. Et puis, tu vas me manquer. Qui est-ce qui m'amènera des fleurs à chacune de mes premières ?_

_\- Tu as des admirateurs qui font la queue devant le théâtre dès cinq heure du matin. Tu n'auras jamais de problème de fleurs. Tu pourras venir me voir dans le Périgord._

_\- Je ne sais même pas où c'est. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire là-bas ?_

_\- Et bien c'est l'occasion de connaître. Quant à ce que je vais faire… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai acheté une ferme._

_-… Tu as acheté une ferme ?!_

_\- Elle rendait bien sur Internet._

_\- Kurt !_

_\- Plus sérieusement, je me disais : une maison d'hôtes ? Il y a un potager, des dépendances, pas mal d'hectares de terrain… Je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien. »_

_Rachel soupire et lui prend la main pour attirer son attention._

_« Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, mais s'il te plait fais attention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes. »_

_Kurt lui sourit et serre sa petite main dans la sienne._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ça a l'air complètement fou et précipité, mais cela fait plusieurs mois que j'y réfléchis._

_\- Tu es rationnel et organisé Kurt. Si quelqu'un peut passer de star de Broadway à gérant de chambres d'hôtes dans le Périgord, c'est bien toi._

_\- C'est évident. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Chef, je n'ai pas trouvé de savonnettes à la lavande. Du coup, j'en ai pris à l'eau de rose.

\- Ca va aussi. Merci Sarah. Tu peux garder la monnaie.

\- Deux euros cinquante ? Trop aimable !

\- Tsh. Va t'acheter une glace et ne râle pas vu ce que je te paye. … Et ne me tire pas la langue. »

* * *

**Septembre 2024**

_Un matin, Kurt se lève et il en a juste assez. Assez de tout et assez de rien tout en même temps. Il regarde par la fenêtre et New York lui paraît sale, froide et grise. Lorsqu'il repense aux nuits passées à rêver de New York durant son adolescence, cela lui serre le cœur. Pour être honnête, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que quelque chose est comme… Décalé dans sa vie. Il ne prend même plus plaisir à se produire dans « Satine » qu'il s'est battu pour un rôle dans cette comédie musicale comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela fait presque un an que le show tourne maintenant et il n'y trouve plus aucun intérêt._

_Il est juste fatigué. Rachel persiste à lui dire que c'est à cause de Patrick (Patrick, 30 ans, avocat, potentiel mari et futur père de leurs trois enfants qui a décidé à la dernière minute que… Non. En allant coucher avec un homme plus jeune que Kurt pour faire bonne mesure. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. ), mais Kurt pense que si Patrick en fait partie, il n'est pas le cœur du problème non plus._

_Ces derniers temps, Kurt n'a plus vraiment goût à rien. Les paparazzis l'énervent, le manque de vie privée l'énerve, les galas sans fins et les interviews l'énervent… Les gens en général l'énervent. Tous ceux qu'ils côtoient lui semblent superficiels et stupides. Ils ne sont sûrement rien de tout ça, Kurt le sait et il se demande souvent quand son regard sur le monde a bien pu changer._

_A 18 ans Kurt voulait juste pouvoir chanter, mais lorsqu'on est encore jeune, on ne pense pas à tout ce qui va avec le succès lorsqu'il frappe à la porte. Les premières années avaient été comme un rêve devenu réalité. Les fleurs, les applaudissements, la possibilité de choisir la pièce dans laquelle jouer… Et puis un jour, il se réveille et plus rien de tout cela n'a de l'importance. New-York lui semble comme un chapitre de sa vie qu'il aurait terminé._

_La comédie musicale se finit dans quelques mois et il a assez d'argent pour faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il veut._

_Il y réfléchit encore pendant plusieurs semaines, va passer une semaine à Lima chez son père pour y réfléchir encore plus et finit par sortir une vieille carte et une fléchette d'une malle du garage._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demande son père en le trouvant en grande concentration devant la carte d'Europe une fléchette à la main._

_\- Je commence un nouveau chapitre._

_\- Ah. Bon. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser quand même.»_

_La fléchette atterrit en France près d'une ville du nom de « Bordeaux » (Kurt n'a jamais vraiment entendu parler en France de quelque chose d'autre que de Paris, mais « Bordeaux » lui semble familier. Du vin peut-être ? Ou les canards ?). En s'approchant, il voit qu'elle s'est plantée plus précisément dans une région du nom de « Périgord rouge ». Bien._

_« Bon, et bien ce sera le Périgord._

_\- Le quoi ?_

_-Le Périgord._

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_\- Aucune idée, mais je compte bien le découvrir. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Bonjour Jean-François.

\- Aaah bonjour Kurt ! »

Jean-François prononce son nom à l'allemande depuis le début et Kurt n'a jamais réussi à le lui faire dire correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Il me faudrait quatre fromages et six bouteilles de vins. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

\- Oh. Tu attends tes premiers clients ?

\- Mon premier client. Il a loué la dépendance. Mais mon père, ma belle-mère, mon frère, sa femme et leur fille débarquent dans deux semaines, il faut que je constitue un petit stock.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Et fais venir ta petite famille ici, c'est pittoresque !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

* * *

**Novembre 2024**

_Pour être honnête, en arrivant à Bergerac, 30 000 habitants (tout de même, parce que les communes alentour ne dépasse que rarement les 1000), son église et ses vignes, Kurt a tout d'abord un grand moment de solitude et est vraiment sur le point de reprendre un avion aussi sec._

_Mais, Kurt Hummel ne recule devant aucun challenge. Après tout, il vient quand même d'acheter un corps de ferme et que faire d'un corps de ferme s'il ne s'y installe pas ?_

_Heureusement, trois jours après son arrivée – et trois jours presque intégralement passés à Bordeaux pour avoir sa dose de ville, de gens et de pollution – il rencontre Ashley._

_Ashley est la régente de l'espèce d'auberge (Kurt n'arrive pas à lui trouver d'autre nom) gay friendly de la ville. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait une auberge gay friendly la rend sympathique aux yeux de Kurt, mais en plus, la dame parle anglais et est tout à fait charmante. Elle doit avoir dans les soixante-cinq ans et est d'origine anglaise. Elle s'est installée dans le Périgord après la mort de son mari qui avait toujours voulu y aller. Elle avait quitté Londres la mort dans l'âme mais avait fini par tomber amoureuse de la région et avait acheté un chai dans une des petites villes limitrophes qu'elle avait transformé en chambre d'hôtes._

_Elle se charge de lui faire visiter les environs en lui faisant en même temps faire le tour des vignobles ce qui de l'avis de Kurt est un des points fort du Périgord (avec les canards, mais depuis que Kurt a vu comment le fois gras est fabriqué il ne peut plus en manger). Grace à elle, il passe plus de deux minutes et demie dans le corps de ferme qui est toujours en jachère._

_« Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses avec ça !, lui dit Ashley avec enthousiasme. Ce ne sont pas les touristes qui manquent et il y a quantité d'anglais. Nous ne sommes pas si loin de Londres finalement._

_\- Oh ? »_

_Ashley lui sourit et lui tapote le bras._

_« Tu te rendras vite compte qu'en Europe tu n'es jamais vraiment loin de grand chose. Tu pourras avoir ta dose de ville, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_C'est ce qui lui donne le petit coup de pieds nécessaire pour tout mettre en branle. Et Dieu sait qu'il y a du travail._

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Sarah, tout est prêt ?

\- Prêt. Les draps sont changés, la chambre aérée, la salle de bain briquée et il y a un panier de fruits et de légumes frais sur la table.

\- Tu as mis des œufs et un fromage aussi ? Et du lait ?

\- Dans le frigo. Mais tu sais Kurt, ce n'est pas à toi de le nourrir. Dans « Bed and Breakfast », il y a « Breakfast » et c'est tout.

\- Shh ! C'est mon premier vrai client. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse de la mauvaise publicité. Sinon je n'aurais plus de quoi te payer.

\- Bon, je vais rajouter une savonnette.

\- Et rajoute deux draps de bain. Ceux que je viens d'acheter.

\- Ceux qui sont doux comme des bébés chats ?

\- Exactement. »

* * *

**Février 2025**

_La réfection du corps de ferme prend plusieurs mois mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. On ne peut pas dire que cela soit une ruine, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas du tout adapté à ce que Kurt veut en faire. Il faut reprendre entièrement l'isolation, la plomberie et l'installation électrique. Sans parler des poutres dont certaines ont bien besoin d'un bon coup de lasure et des tuiles manquantes sur le toit._

_Heureusement, grâce à Ashley il obtient facilement les coordonnées d'entreprises compétentes aux tarifs raisonnables. Burt prend même deux semaines de vacances pour venir l'aider et surtout voir où son fils à décider de vivre après avoir épuisé New-York. Sans compter qu'il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre sur le Périgord._

_Finalement, il laisse les gros travaux aux professionnels et se concentre sur le potager. Il en fait d'ailleurs rapidement son grand projet personnel même s'il ne sait même pas au début comment planter une tomate. Ashley lui donne des cours en accéléré et il demande à Kurt de l'emmener à la bibliothèque._

_C'est à ce moment là que Kurt rencontre Sarah._

_Enfin, Burt rencontre Sarah à la bibliothèque et il finit par la présenter à Kurt. Sarah a une petite vingtaine d'années et navigue de CDD en CDD. Son contrat à la bibliothèque est sur le point de se terminer lorsqu'elle remarque un homme extrêmement concentré sur un ouvrage de cultures bio avec un dictionnaire français-anglais ouvert à côté de lui._

_« Vous savez, on a des livres de jardinage en anglais. »_

_Kurt les observe de loin et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la vague tentative de son père de répondre en français._

_« Je.. euh… pas… français. »_

_Mais Sarah – c'est écrit sur son badge – ne se laisse pas démonter et lui répond immédiatement en anglais avant d'aller lui chercher une pile de livres et quelques DVD._

_Burt la remercie et rejoint Kurt extatique._

_« Ils ont même un DVD sur la plantation des patates Kurt ! Un DVD ! »_

_Burt retourne à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours après ça. Il se lie d'amitié avec Sarah et finit un jour par l'amener pour diner à la ferme. A la fin de la soirée, Sarah se voit proposer un CDI en tant que gérante adjointe et la location du studio attenant lorsque les travaux seront terminés_

_Kurt n'a jusqu'ici pas regretté son choix. Sarah est une bonne gestionnaire ET elle connaît absolument tout le monde sur le marché, ce qui lui permet d'avoir les meilleurs prix et de faire un peu de publicité pour l'ouverture de leur établissement._

_Kurt soupire d'aise en regardant les ouvriers apporter les dernières retouches à la charpente. Il fait beau, il a un verre de vin à la main et il ne s'est plus senti aussi calme depuis longtemps._

_Ce nouveau chapitre s'annonce sous les meilleurs augures. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il convainque son père que non, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un verger en plus du potager. Du moins pas tout de suite. D'abord, Kurt veut acheter des poules (pour les œufs frais) et peut-être des lapins ? (mais il sait déjà qu'il n'arrivera pas à les tuer lui-même). Il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment s'en occuper et il ne compte pas le faire. Sarah est là pour ça et son petit frère est constamment à la recherche d'argent de poche._

_Tout est donc pour le mieux._

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

_cling cling_

« BONJOUR ! »

Bon, l'accueil de Kurt est peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais il s'agit de son premier client ! Client ? Résident ? Hôte ? Personne louant une chambre ?

Bref.

Le jeune homme qui se tient devant lui semble un peu troublé par son salut dynamique car il reste quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte. Il doit avoir environ l'âge de Kurt, semble très fatigué et porte le nœud papillon le plus adorable que Kurt ait jamais vu (il y a de petites pommes dessus !). Kurt décide immédiatement que ce sera un très bon premier client. Il faudra absolument qu'il en parle à Ashley.

_« Hum. Mon français n'est pas très bon. Je m'excuse. Mon nom est Blaine Anderson. »_

Kurt le sait déjà puisque son nom est inscrit dans le registre, mais aaawww, son accent est à découper au couteau et il semble extrêmement gêné. C'est absolument adorable et… Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu mettre Sarah dans son petit déjeuner ce matin ?!

Kurt se reprend et essaye d'avoir l'air un tant soit peu sérieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le personnel est bilingue ici. C'est indiqué sur notre petite brochure. »

Il la tapote du bout du doigt et le jeune homme – Blaine – le suit du regard.

« Oh. »

Il semble à nouveau gêné et Kurt doit se retenir de rire bêtement derrière son comptoir.

« Je suis Kurt Hummel, le gérant de la maison. Je vais vous montrer votre dépendance.

\- …Une dépendance ? Pour ce prix là, je pensais avoir une chambre. »

Kurt secoue la tête, intérieurement extatique.

« Le coût de la vie est bien moins cher à la campagne et vous venez hors-saison. D'où venez-vous si je puis me permettre ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de domicile fixe, mais la maison de famille est à Westerville. Je n'y suis pas beaucoup cependant.

\- Westerville comme Westerville Ohio ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Je viens de Lima ! Je n'y vivais plus depuis longtemps avant de venir en France, mais la coïncidence est heureuse. »

Kurt se baisse pour prendre une partie des affaires de Blaine avec lui et lui fait signe de le suivre.

« C'est peut-être le destin que vous soyez notre premier client !

\- Je suis le premier ?

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, comment avez-vous eu notre adresse ?

\- Oh, apparemment, c'est une amie de mon agent à New-York qui lui en a parlé. Il m'a dirigé vers votre site Internet et comme j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps… Loin, j'ai réservé tout de suite. »

Kurt s'arrête devant la porte de la dépendance pour chercher la clef dans sa poche.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, l'amie de l'agent en question, ce ne serait pas Rachel Berry ?

\- Aucune idée. Mon agent s'occupe de beaucoup de choses et je ne connais pas du tout son cercle professionnel. »

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, même si Kurt est maintenant persuadé que Rachel est à l'origine de tout ceci. Après tout, il faut bien commencer et quelque part et si ce Blaine Anderson apprécie son séjour, il pourra en parler autour de lui.

Kurt meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais ce n'est pas à lui de poser des questions. La maison se fait un devoir de protéger la vie privée des gens et Kurt tient assez à la sienne pour ne pas transgresser cette règle.

Il donne un tour de clef et la tend à Blaine avec un sourire.

* * *

**Mars 2025**

_C'est Sarah qui monte le site Internet. Kurt n'y connaît pas grand chose, mais Ashley lui a assuré qu'il lui en fallait absolument un pour faire un minimum de publicité. Ashley lui a également proposé de joindre leurs deux maisons d'hôtes sous une même appellation et d'ainsi partager leurs clients. Il faut encore qu'il réfléchisse au montage financier, mais cela lui semble une belle opportunité._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt demande à Sarah de monter un site. Elle crée une structure de base et utilise ensuite les photos et les textes que Kurt lui fournit pour tout mettre en ligne. Ils font deux versions, une en français et une en anglais avant de faire jouer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire référencer. Kurt pense même créer un twitter et un facebook pour la pension, mais dans un premier temps, c'est peut-être un peu excessif._

_Ils reçoivent leur première demande de contact pour un hébergement deux semaines après le lancement et l'ouverture officielle de la pension._

_Jusqu'ici seul le petit restaurant attaché à la ferme a réussi à attirer du monde. Principalement des curieux et des gens des villages attenants au début, mais après quelques jours le bouche à oreille commence à fonctionner et leurs dix places sont prises tous les midis. Si bien que Kurt doit embaucher deux commis pour lui donner un coup de main dans la cuisine (Sarah est incapable de faire cuire du riz correctement). Dans un premier temps, Kurt est un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu plusieurs dizaines de réservations pour la location des trois dépendances qu'il met à disposition, mais Ashley lui assure qu'il faut toujours un petit peu de temps pour que tout se mette en route._

_C'est donc un matin alors qu'il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner que son ordinateur bipe avec la petite alarme programmée pour avertir qu'une demande de contact vient d'être faite. Kurt est tellement excité qu'il manque de renverser son café sur le clavier._

_« Sarah ! »_

_Sarah commence tôt pour pouvoir se rendre chez les maraichers afin d'avoir des produits frais chaque jours._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Dépêche-toi de venir !_

_\- Une seconde, j'arrive. »_

_Elle le rejoint dans la cuisine, une liste de courses dans une main et un panier dans l'autre._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_\- Rien, rien ! Ca y est on a notre premier client potentiel pour une des dépendances ! »_

_Kurt a bien conscience qu'il doit très certainement ressembler à un maniaque mais il n'en a rien à faire._

_« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un spam._

_\- Bien sûr que oui ! Regarde ! »_

_Il tourne l'écran un peu brusquement et tape presque dessus avec son doigt afin de lui montrer le message._

_« Hm. Donc, réservation pour trois semaines fin avril par… »_

_Sarah se penche un peu plus et plisse les yeux._

_« Monsieur Blaine Anderson. Ah. Il pose quelques questions ensuite._

_\- Quoi comme ?, demande Kurt qui n'arrive plus à lire de là où il est._

_\- Il demande si l'environnement est calme et s'il est possible de prolonger son séjour en cours de route s'il le souhaite. Ah et si le petit-déjeuner est bien inclu dans la formule._

_\- Honnêtement, répond Kurt, il pourrait demander la lune et la voie lactée que je les lui amènerais sur un plateau. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

Kurt observe Blaine du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il fait le tour du propriétaire, soupirant d'aise intérieurement à chaque fois que le jeune homme fait un compliment sur un des choix décoratif. La meilleure réaction est cependant provoquée par le lit installé dans la chambre à l'étage.

« Wow.

\- Nous avons testé les matelas nous-mêmes en magasin s'empresse de préciser Kurt. Il n'est même pas certain que Blaine l'entende et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Blaine le dépasse et effectue un vol plané parfait sur le lit, s'empressant d'enfouir sa tête dans un des oreilles. Kurt s'offusquerait des chaussures sur le couvre-lit si ce n'était pas la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi est fait ce duvet, mais je ne regrette presque pas le décalage horaire qui va me donner une excuse pour en profiter pleinement. »

Kurt sourit.

« Il est en plume d'oie. Les oreillers également. »

Blaine grogne de bonheur et roule encore une fois pour s'enrouler dans la couette dans une imitation presque parfaite d'un rouleau de printemps. Kurt a le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas laisser échapper un « aawwww » stupide et complètement inapproprié. Blaine Anderson a une trentaine d'années, il n'a certainement pas envie qu'on lui pince les joues et qu'on lui parle comme à un petit garçon… Même s'il en a l'attitude.

« Je vous laisse les clefs sur la petite tablette dans l'entrée afin que vous puissiez vous reposer en toute tranquillité. Le petit déjeuner est servi entre 7h et 10h30, le restaurant est ouvert le midi entre 11h et 14h. Quant au diner, comme je vous l'ai dit dans l'e-mail, ce n'est pas vraiment compris dans la formule, mais vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à Sarah et à moi le soir si nous sommes là. Nous mangeons dehors sur la petite terrasse pour profiter du printemps. Sarah peut également faire les courses pour vous au marché si vous lui laissez une liste ainsi qu'un peu de monnaie. Vous avez une cuisine équipée en bas.

« Hmph. Parfait. Mais je dois vous prévenir, je n'ai plus cuisiné depuis longtemps.

\- Il y a un extincteur dans l'entrée. »

Kurt a peur une seconde d'avoir été trop loin – après tout, Blaine Anderson n'est pas encore rompu à son humour pince sans rire – mais Blaine éclate de rire, le son à moitié étouffé dans le tissu de l'oreiller qu'il tient toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est une précaution nécessaire, effectivement.

\- S'il y a le moindre problème ou que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou d'un renseignement, il y a toujours quelqu'un soit dans le jardin, soit à la réception. Et si jamais vous trouvez place vide, il y a une petite sonnette sur le comptoir.

\- C'est noté, merci beaucoup.

\- A votre service. »

Blaine acquiesce dans son oreiller et Kurt est prêt à s'éclipser discrètement lorsque Blaine l'arrête.

« Ah. Heu. Juste une chose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on… heu… qu'on oublie les formules de politesse ? Ce la me fait bizarre venant d'une personne du même âge que moi.

\- Oh. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment quelle est l'étiquette à adopter dans un cas similaire. Il faudra qu'il demande à Ashley. En même temps, Blaine le regarde maintenant avec de grands yeux clairs et Kurt n'a pas vraiment le choix.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Tant mieux ! »

Blaine se retourne, enlève ses chaussures sans dénouer ses lacets et s'allonge dans la position parfaite de l'étoile de mer.

Kurt se dirige alors doucement vers la fenêtre afin d'en fermer les volets avant de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

« Merci.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit Blaine. Et bienvenue chez nous. »

* * *

**1er avril 2025**

_« Blaine Anderson arrive dans trois semaines et rien n'est prêt ! »_

_Kurt est sûr qu'il est au bord de la crise cardiaque ou de l'ulcère. Peut-être des deux. Ashley lui tapote l'épaule tout en continuant à tricoter._

_« Tu devrais faire du yoga. Respire et ouvre tes chakras. Tout sera parfait d'ici trois semaines._

_\- Mais il n'y a même pas de lit !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il y a un lit dans la dépendance._

_\- Mais ce n'est pas le bon lit. Il faut un grand lit._

_\- … c'est un Queen size Kurt._

_\- Il faut un King size !_

_\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Ca va prendre les trois-quarts de la pièce._

_\- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je veux un King size pour la dépendance. Et un duvet en plume d'oie. Et des rideaux occultant. Et… Oh mon Dieu, la salle de bain non plus n'est pas prête. Il faut un peignoir et… »_

_Cette fois-ci Ashley lui donne une tape ferme sur les fesses._

_« Hey !_

_\- Pas de ça avec moi mon garçon, j'en ai vu d'autres._

_\- Ce n'est pas une…_

_\- Shh. Tais-toi et va chercher la voiture._

_\- Ah. Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce qu'on va aller acheter un lit et tout ce qu'il faut pour aller dessus. Hop. Bouge tes petites fesses. »_

_Et pour bien faire elle appuie son ordre par une nouvelle claque sur son postérieur._

* * *

**23 avril 2025**

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ? »

Kurt lève ses yeux de son registre de comptes pour faire face à Blaine Anderson qui… N'a pas l'air d'être du matin.

Il est 9h30 et Blaine est en pyjama, en chaussons et en peignoir. Ses yeux sont encore presque clos et… Seigneur, mais Kurt n'avait pas vu cette masse de boucles la veille sous la couche de gel soigneusement appliquée. Il ressemble un peu à un mouton grincheux…

« Bonjour Blaine.

\- Hmph. 'jour. Petit-déjeuner. Où ? Je me suis perdu. »

Kurt retient un gloussement et est quelque part heureux que Blaine soit encore trop endormi pour prendre vraiment conscience du rouge qui est en train de lui monter aux joues. Si Kurt ne le soupçonnait pas déjà, il est maintenant presque sûr de développer un crush plutôt malvenu.

Kurt a l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il en a fait une spécialité. Enfin, avant Patrick. Depuis Patrick, il n'y a plus eu la moindre spécialité du tout. Pour être honnête c'est bien la première fois depuis presque deux ans que son cœur lui fait l'effet de ne pas être complètement mort dans sa poitrine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la petite salle derrière la réception, juste ici. C'est sous forme de buffet, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui manque, il suffit de le demander. Par principe nous proposons un petit-déjeuner européen.

\- Il y a du café dans un petit-déjeuner européen ? »

Blaine arrive maintenant à faire une phrase complète, ce qui veut certainement dire qu'il est déjà un peu plus réveillé.

« Bien sûr.

\- Oh. Parfait. Hm…

\- Une autre question ?

\- Je suis en pyjama, n'est ce pas. »

Kurt sourit en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« Oui, effectivement.

\- Ah. Hum. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. »

Certainement pas pour Kurt en tout cas.

« Il n'y a que Sarah et moi pour l'instant, et éventuellement Ashley – la gérante d'une maison d'hôtes voisine – donc pas la peine de venir en costume. Tant que tu penses à mettre des vêtements…

Oups… Kurt a vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de faire des remarques déplacées, mais, une fois de plus, Blaine ne semble pas en prendre ombrage.

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. », lui répond-il avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

_Oh mon Dieu… Il flirte ? Est-ce-qu'il flirte ? Faites qu'il flirte._

« Oh. Heu. Bon. Et bien, bon appétit. N'hésite pas à venir me voir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

\- Merci. »

Blaine lui adresse alors directement son premier grand vrai sourire depuis son arrivée et okay, wow…

Sarah passe derrière lui juste lorsque Blaine pénètre dans la petite pièce attenante. Elle s'arrête près de lui et murmure avec un sourire en coin : « Ce n'est pas bien de fantasmer sur les clients. »

Kurt s'étrangle sur sa salive et s'efforce de lui jeter son regard le plus noir.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! »

* * *

**8 avril 2025**

_« Papa, ça y est, j'ai un client !_

_\- Félicitation Kurt !_

_\- Il arrive dans deux semaines et il va rester presqu'un mois !_

_\- Oh, donc je le verrais en venant ? »_

_Kurt hoche la tête avant de se souvenir que son père ne peut pas le voir._

_« Oui ! … Enfin, s'il veut se joindre à nous. C'est peut être un ours solitaire qui préférera se cloitrer dans la dépendance._

_\- J'en doute quand même. Ce serait dommage. A ce propos, comment se porte le jardin ? »_

* * *

**30 avril 2025**

Blaine est un locataire extrêmement discret et poli. Il a toujours un mot gentil pour Kurt ou Sarah et Ashley a immédiatement été séduite. Kurt la soupçonne même de passer de plus en plus de temps chez eux.

De derrière son comptoir, Kurt s'amuse à suivre ses allées et venues et se surprend à dresser une sorte d'emploi du temps de ses habitudes. Ce qui est extrêmement bizarre et vaguement effrayant. Rachel se moque de lui au téléphone lorsqu'il lui en parle à demi mots et il est presque sûr que Sarah ne se retient de faire des commentaires que parce qu'il la paye.

Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si Blaine a des journées réglées comme sur du papier à musique.

Il vient prendre son petit déjeuner entre 9h et 10h, toujours adorablement à moitié endormi (et oui, Kurt s'est approprié la permanence du matin uniquement pour le voir à ce moment là) et vers 11h il peut l'entendre jouer du violon. Blaine reste en général dans la dépendance, mais il lui arrive de sortir sur la terrasse et d'aller jouer sous un des pêchers du verger que Burt a bien l'intention d'agrandir. A 11h30 il part se promener pour suivre différents chemins de randonnées (Kurt lui a donné un petit guide et Ashley lui cède sa voiture lorsqu'il en a besoin). Ces derniers temps il emmène avec lui le golden retriever de Sarah qui s'est pris d'affection pour lui et ne le lâche plus d'une semelle. Il est en général revenu pour 15h et enchaine immédiatement avec une sieste, en général sur une des chaises pliantes du jardin. Kurt le voit toujours avec un livre, mais il s'endort souvent avant même d'en avoir lu deux pages. Lorsqu'il se réveille - vers 16h – il rejoint Kurt sous la véranda où il est en train de faire ses comptes et de s'occuper des papiers en souffrance. Il arrive avec un pichet de limonade et son ordinateur portable et ils travaillent tous les deux, le silence n'étant rompu que par le bruit de leurs doigts sur leurs claviers.

C'est un silence confortable et Kurt apprécie particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Il lui arrive alors souvent de relever la tête et de laisser son regard se perdre dans l'horizon, ses yeux s'arrêtant parfois sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de Blaine qui est toujours extrêmement concentré, ne relevant la tête que pour remonter ses lunettes qui tombent sur son nez.

Kurt meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il peut bien écrire, mais ce n'est pas à lui de demander. Ou du moins, il n'ose pas le faire. Blaine a toujours plusieurs carnets avec lui qu'il consulte et annote au fur et à mesure avant de recommencer à écrire à une vitesse dont Kurt est particulièrement admiratif.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Blaine remballe ses affaires et va les ranger dans la dépendance. Il rejoint ensuite Kurt et Sarah pour partager leur repas. Ashley est souvent là également et il y a parfois quelqu'un du village ou le petit frère de Sarah lorsqu'il a passé l'après-midi à aider dans le jardin.

De temps en temps, trop rarement, Blaine croise son regard et Kurt se sent systématiquement rougir, mais il est presque sûr de voir les joues de Blaine rosire elles aussi.

Kurt n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais il sait aussi que Blaine repartira dans deux semaines et que sa vie n'est pas ici.

* * *

**15 avril 2025**

_« Et s'il repartait au bout d'une semaine parce que rien ne lui plait ? »_

_Ashley hausse les épaules._

_« Il a payé pour les trois semaines, donc tu n'y perdrais rien._

_\- Mais il pourrait mal me noter sur !_

_\- … Honnêtement Kurt, tu vas finir par développer un ulcère._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Pas de mais. Il est temps de te redonner une petite dose de ville. Je vais à Londres ce week-end. Tu viens avec moi. Et non, tu n'as pas le choix._

_\- Oh. Okay. »_

_Comme si Kurt allait protester. Il pourra toujours en profiter pour acheter des choses pour la dépendance. Il faudra juste qu'il s'abstienne d'acheter de la vaisselle à l'effigie de Lady Di. Ou du prince Charles. Mais quelques tasses avec un bulldog anglais peut-être ?_

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

« Je. Hum. Est-ce que… »

Blaine se tient devant lui en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et Kurt ne devrait pas trouver cela aussi mignon à son âge.

Il a pris une sorte de journée de congé pour lever le pied et préparer la venue de toute sa petite famille, mais au final, il n'a pour l'instant pas bougé du fauteuil de la terrasse où il entreprend de rattraper méticuleusement absolument tout le retard qu'il a dans son abonnement à Vogue. Et Dieu sait qu'il est considérable.

« Oui ?

\- hm. Je me suis dit, comme tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui… Peut-être que ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Kurt referme son magazine et se redresse un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il n'aime pas la forêt et n'est pas un très grand randonneur. Il a d'ailleurs encore du mal à rester plus d'une semaine sans sa dose de ville pour contrebalancer tout ce vert.

« Okay. »

* * *

**18 avril 2025**

_« Je vais devenir fou papa._

_\- Mais non. »_

_La voix de Burt dans le combiné est pleine de sourires et d'indulgence._

_« Je me souviens lorsque j'ai ouvert le garage un peu avant ta naissance. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas un chat. Ta mère était juste confiante et pour me calmer elle me faisait poser la main sur son ventre où tu dansais déjà le tango. »_

_Kurt soupire._

_« Je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça._

_\- Non, mais tout ça pour dire qu'une semaine après avoir ouvert, je devais déjà refuser des gens. Ton restaurant marche bien, non ? Et bien, ce sera exactement la même chose. Et si cet Anderson ne trouve pas ta ferme à son goût, c'est un idiot. »_

_Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sent déjà un petit peu mieux maintenant. Il n'y a que son père qui arrive à avoir cet effet sur lui._

_« Et puis, qui n'aimerait pas ce magnifique potager ! »_

_Kurt éclate de rire et manque de recracher l'intégralité de son café par le nez._

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

Blaine décide d'emmener Byron – le chien de Sarah – avec eux. En général, Kurt ne se considère pas spécialement comme un ami des animaux, mais Byron est une exception. Il fait toujours très attention autour de Kurt et réclame des caresses d'une manière tellement polie que Kurt ne peut jamais les lui refuser.

Ils marchent tous les trois plusieurs heures dans les vignes en bordure de la forêt avant de s'arrêter pour manger. Kurt est un peu anxieux – l'herbe tâche et même s'il s'est habillé en conséquence, il ne tient pas spécialement à ruiner ses vêtements – mais Blaine a absolument tout prévu. Il a emmené avec eux une sorte de panier repas, ainsi qu'une nappe et même deux petits carrés en mousse pour qu'ils ne soient pas directement en contact avec le sol.

Kurt est plus qu'impressionné. Blaine croise son regard et sourit timidement.

« C'est Sarah qui m'a fait une liste. C'était son idée.

\- Oh. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un petit peu déçu. En même temps, il est tout à fait du genre à écrire des histoires dans sa tête. Le malaise doit se lire sur son visage car Blaine s'empresse de se corriger.

« Oh, non, non ! Je veux dire, cela fait des jours que je voulais te le proposer, je ne savais juste pas trop comment faire, alors j'ai demandé un peu d'aide. »

Kurt sourit derrière son gobelet en plastique.

« Il aurait suffi de me demander. »

Blaine baisse les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses pommettes se colorant de rouge.

« Je l'ai fait. »

Kurt se sent alors l'âme aventurière et pose timidement sa main sur celle de Blaine qui ne la retire pas.

Ils mangent dans un silence confortable en se tenant toujours maladroitement par la main. Il fait très beau et l'air respire le printemps. A quelques pas d'eux, se trouve un petit parterre de muguet et lorsque Blaine se lève, abandonnant sa main seule sur la nappe, c'est uniquement pour aller en cueillir un brin et le lui offrir avant de reprendre aussitôt ses doigts dans les siens. Ils rougissent tous les deux et cela devrait être ridicule, mais pour une raison inexplicable cela ne l'est pas. Kurt a toujours été un grand fan de romance un peu vieillotte et Blaine la lui offre sur un plateau. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de où tout cela peut bien mener, ni de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer, maintenant, dans deux minutes, dans trois jours ou pour le reste de leur vie… C'est un inconnu vaguement terrifiant qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il prend le brin de muguet et le passe dans une des lanières de son sac avec la ferme intention de le presser entre deux livres en rentrant pour le conserver.

« Hm. »

Ils n'ont toujours pas vraiment parlé, mais Kurt se figure que ce pique-nique n'est qu'une vague excuse pour un rendez-vous et qu'il peut donc se permettre de poser quelques questions du bout des lèvres.

« Je te vois beaucoup écrire depuis que tu es là, je peux te demander de quoi il s'agit ? »

Blaine sourit et porte soudainement leurs mains à ses lèvres pour en embrasser les phalanges.

« Bien sûr. C'est. Hm. Mon nouveau roman.

\- Tu es écrivain ?! »

Cela le rend encore plus séduisant, ce qui est complètement absurde.

« J'écris des romans et quelques pièces. »

Blaine le dit en baissant la tête et une nouvelle fois Kurt trouve sa modestie absolument adorable.

« Tu dois utiliser un pseudonyme, non ? »

Kurt ne connaît pas du tout toute l'actualité éditoriale, mais quelque chose lui dit que Blaine doit avoir une petite renommée s'il peut vivre de son écriture et se permettre de venir en résidence en France.

« Oui. »

Blaine s'interrompt et Kurt le voit encore se mordre la lèvre. Il est sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de préciser, lorsque Blaine reprend dans un souffle.

« J'écris sous le pseudonyme de B. Warbler. »

* * *

**20 avril 2025**

_« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…_

_\- Tu as cherché sur Google._

_\- Sarah, tu sais combien de Blaine Anderson il peut exister ? »_

_Il ne lui dit pas bien sûr que consulter google est la première chose qu'il a faite, sitôt la réservation passée._

_« Tu ne sais même pas quel âge il a ?_

_\- Non. Je ne sais rien du tout. »_

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

Kurt sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser et sa main se retirer de celle de Blaine presqu'immédiatement.

« … B. Warbler comme le compositeur de « Satine » ? »

Blaine hoche la tête, les doigts serrés autour d'un bout de la nappe, à côté de ses genoux.

« J'ai tenu le rôle de Terrence pendant pus d'un an. », murmure Kurt du bout des lèvres.

Ses yeux se voilent et une grosse boule se coince dans sa gorge.

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Kurt a l'impression que la petite bulle fragile qu'il a soigneusement construite autour de lui vient d'éclater d'un seul coup, le laissant soudain tremblant et glacé. Blaine lève les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

« Kurt Hummel 32 ans, deux Tony Awards. Disparu de la scène New York il y a un peu plus d'un an.

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? »

Sa voix est froide et tranchante, mais Kurt ne trouve pas en lui de quoi maintenir une image parfaite et lisse.

« Par hasard. Rachel principalement. J'ai fait les rapprochements seuls.

\- Hm. »

Kurt se replie un peu plus sur lui-même avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires en lui tournant le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu veux vendre mon histoire aux tabloïdes ? »

La colère bouillonne dans son estomac et ses poings se serrent convulsivement sur es bretelles de son sac à dos. Il ne laisse pas à Blaine le temps de répondre.

« Oh non, tu n'es pas de ce genre là. Non. Tu es trop « bon » et trop « gentil » pour ça. Mais tu es sûrement comme tous ces hypocrites qui ne savent que juger ma vie, sans s'intéresser une seule seconde à ce que je peux bien vouloir. Désolé de te décevoir Blaine, mais je ne rentre pas avec toi à New York. Tu peux aller dire à ceux qui t'envoient d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Kurt. Non, je…

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Si tu avais été honnête avec moi… Mais non. Tu es juste comme tous les autres. »

_Tu brises mon cœur en tous petits morceaux._

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras tout seul le chemin pour rentrer. Allez viens Byron, on rentre à la maison. »

Byron le suit sans discuter et Kurt s'en va sans se retourner.

B. Warbler n'a rien à faire dans sa vie.

* * *

**22 avril 2025 – 1h du matin**

_Blaine Anderson arrive dans exactement 13 heures et Kurt n'arrive pas à dormir._

_Il a bien conscience que tout ceci est absolument ridicule, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit._

_Il est presque plus nerveux que la première fois qu'il a du monter sur scène._

_Après encore une heure sans arriver à fermer les yeux, Kurt finit par se lever pour lancer une fournée de cookies. Peut-être que ce Blaine Anderson aime les cookies._

* * *

**8 mai 2025**

Cela fait une semaine que Blaine et Kurt ne se sont pas parlés. Kurt s'attendait à ce que Blaine fasse ses valises pour partir aussi sec, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, même si Kurt ne le voit presque plus. Il ne se joint plus à eux pour le diner et il ne rejoint plus Kurt en fin d'après-midi sous la véranda. Seul le son du violon le matin trahit sa présence, mais il y a tellement de tristesse dans les notes qui s'échappent de la dépendance que Kurt préfère s'éloigner et changer de pièce.

Ashley et Sarah lui demandent toutes les deux ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais il les envoie balader. Cela ne les concerne pas. Cela ne concerne personne. A part Rachel qui ne sait pas fermer sa bouche.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, Kurt sait qu'il a mal réagi et qu'il a sans doute tiré des conclusions trop hâtives mais… Blaine lui a menti. Ou du moins, il lui a menti par omission et Kurt ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi.

_Sans doute parce que tu l'aurais jeté dehors avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de poser ses valises._

Finalement, une fois de plus Kurt sous estime le pouvoir combiné d'Ashley et Sarah. Un soir, alors qu'il est en train d'éplucher une salade et de réfléchir à la possibilité d'acheter de petits canetons pour la future marre, Sarah le prend par le bras et le fait asseoir à côté d'Ashley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kurt est tout de même vaguement suspicieux.

« Il faut qu'on parle, déclare simplement Sarah.

\- Et de quoi ?

\- De Blaine. »

Kurt blanchit et se lève immédiatement pour rejoindre l'évier, mais il est aussitôt arrêté par Ashley qui lui donne une tape ferme sur les fesses.

« Ouch.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité. Assied-toi maintenant. »

Kurt s'exécute en grommelant.

« Bien. Nous sommes allées parler à Blaine. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux.

« Sérieusement ?!

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main ici et franchement, cela devenait fatiguant. »

Sarah hoche la tête gravement.

« Te voir jeter de longs regards tristes vers la dépendance, ça va bien cinq minutes.

\- Je ne fais pas ça du tout.

\- Sans blague. »

Kurt leur jette à toutes les deux un regard noir et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bref, nous sommes allées parler à Blaine, reprend Ashley en se servant une tasse de thé. Il nous a tout raconté et, honnêtement Kurt, tu n'aurais pas pu le laisser s'expliquer ? Le pauvre garçon ressemble à un chiot abandonné dans une grange. Il a les mêmes yeux tristes et on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans concession.

\- Il m'a menti. »

Ashley et Sarah savent toutes les deux qui il est. Il leur a dit très tôt pour éviter tout malentendu.

« Il ne t'a pas menti, il t'a dit qui il était lorsque tu le lui as demandé. Mentir aurait été te donner un autre nom.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt et fait semblant de ne pas me connaître. »

Sarah soupire et pose sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

« Kurt, tu sais très bien que si tu avais connu son identité dès le départ, tu aurais refusé sa réservation, mauvaise publicité ou non. »

Sarah a raison. Kurt le savait déjà bien avant qu'elle ne le lui dise.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Ashley lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais va lui parler bon sang ! Tu as quel âge ? »

Kurt se lève maladroitement et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de tirer un peu sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

« Tu es très beau, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Sarah en lui tapotant le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Allez, vas-y, il n'attend que ça. »

Kurt se mordille la lèvre et prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Okay. »

Il y a de a lumière au deuxième étage et la fenêtre de la petite chambre est entrouverte.

Kurt a des clefs en tant que gérant, mais il décide de ne pas s'en servir, préférant plutôt frapper à la porte.

Il entend Blaine dévaler les escaliers et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sarah, je ne pense pas que K… Oh. »

Blaine le regarde comme s'il était la dernière personne qu'il attendait à voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt le fait sortir de son état de surprise car il se reprend immédiatement.

« Bonsoir Kurt. Est-ce que… Hum. Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? »

C'est une question un peu ridicule sachant que la ferme lui appartient, mais Kurt se contente de hocher la tête.

« J'aimerais bien, si tu m'y autorises.

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Entre. »

Le silence entre eux est légèrement inconfortable, mais il n'a pas cette lourdeur qui peut précéder les longues discussions.

« Heu. Assied-toi ? »

Blaine semble ne pas savoir quoi faire, visiblement encore sous le choc de sa présence dans la dépendance.

Kurt s'assied avec un demi sourire et lui fait signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Blaine fait mine de parler, mais Kurt lève un doigt pour le poser sur ses lèvres et s'il s'y attarde un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce n'est absolument pas prémédité. Absolument pas.

« Laisse-moi parler en premier s'il te plait. »

Blaine acquiesce en silence.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers jours. C'était… puéril. J'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué. Je ne réagis pas très bien au stress. Etonnant n'est pas pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de la scène ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'adoucissent et Kurt reprend.

« Lorsque j'ai décidé de tout quitter, je voulais tirer un trait complet sur ma vie d'avant. Non pas parce que je la regrette, mais parce que j'en avais besoin afin de tout recommencer. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était une forme de fuite et que, si je ne veux pas spécialement être entouré de paparazzis, d'agents et de personnes me suppliants de revenir, fuir ne servira à rien. »

Kurt se tait et incline légèrement la tête pour signifier à Blaine qu'il peut prendre la parole. Blaine inspire légèrement et se lance en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'avais pas à débarquer comme ça et à dissimuler mon identité. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Je voulais juste un petit peu profiter de toi sans qu'il y ait toute cette histoire pesant sur nos épaules. Lorsque… Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois sur scène, je suis resté stupide, planté sur mes deux pieds sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sur cette scène Kurt… Sur cette scène tu étais tellement lumineux. Tellement incroyable. Mais tellement triste aussi. Et j'ai su alors que tu allais me glisser entre les doigts avant même que je puisse t'adresser la parole. Alors j'ai profité du temps qu'il me restait en te regardant de loin, en sachant qu'un jour tu allais disparaître. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais du faire quelque chose, mais j'étais pétrifié. Pétrifié parce que je ne voulais pas que mes mots te fassent fuir encore plus vite. »

La main de Kurt se tend automatiquement pour saisir celle de Blaine et la presser contre la sienne.

« Je serais resté si je t'avais connu à ce moment là, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque et Blaine secoue la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas être cet homme là. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui t'empêcherait de t'échapper de ce carcan de tristesse. Mais je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir et lorsque j'ai su où tu étais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir, juste pour voir si tu souriais à nouveau. Et, lorsque je t'ai vu ici, il ne restait plus que cette lumière que j'avais vu dés le premier jour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit mais… Tout d'un coup tu étais là et tu étais tout ce qui avait toujours manqué dans ma vie. »

Kurt détourne le regard et déglutit. Il sent ses joues se colorer et un petit sourire ourler à nouveau ses lèvres. La respiration de Blaine se bloque et il doit s'éclaircir la gorge avant de demander doucement : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? »

Kurt se rend soudain compte que personne ne lui a vraiment posé cette question. Ou en tout cas, pas de cette façon, sans jugement, juste pour comprendre.

« Je me suis réveillé un matin et plus rien n'avait de sens. Je me suis senti décalé… Par rapport à New-York, mais surtout par rapport à moi-même. Et je… C'est difficile à expliquer. Tu dois penser que tout cela n'a aucun sens. »

Les doigts de Blaine se resserrent un peu plus sur les siens.

« Il y a quatre ans, lui répond-il, je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris le premier avion pour l'Italie. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne. C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment de « chez moi », parce que je ne suis plus jamais resté au même endroit plus de quelques mois depuis ce jour là. Il manquait toujours quelque chose et tout me semblait vide de sens. La seule fois où j'ai pensé poser mes valises, c'est après t'avoir vu sur cette scène. Parce que soudain, tu étais là et… Je te cherchais depuis tellement longtemps. »

Les yeux de Kurt se mouillent un peu contre sa volonté et il renifle piteusement.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, murmure-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en posant sa main sur le visage de Blaine dont les yeux sont aussi humides que les siens.

\- J'ai très envie que tu m'embrasses. »

Il n'y a plus rien à dire après ça. Les lèvres de Kurt trouvent celles de Blaine délicatement et soudain, le monde s'arrête une petite seconde pour enfin se remettre sur son axe. La position est inconfortable et le cou de Kurt commence à lui faire mal, mais il ne le sent presque pas, parce que la bouche pliante sous la sienne comble enfin ce grand vide dans sa poitrine dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Kurt pose son front contre celui de Blaine et ferme les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ? »

La réponse de Blaine est dans ses lèvres chaudes et humides qui trouvent à nouveau les siennes.

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

_cling cling_

« Bonjour !

-  _Hum. Mon français n'est pas très bon. Je m'excuse. Mon nom est Blaine Anderson. »_

FIN

* * *


End file.
